Journey
by Skyler292
Summary: This is a story about Satoshi Tainaka who aspires to represent Japan in Olympic Archery .It is about his journey ,struggles and the bonds he forms on this road that would eventually lead to his dream.Rated M for future lemon possibilities.


Chap 1: Determination

8:45 pm Kokusai High School, Kyoto, Japan

Under the silent ambiance and moonlit sky there stood Satoshi Tainaka, the younger brother of Ritsu Tainaka the drummer of the now famous band 'Afternoon Tea Time'. With the yumi (bow) in one hand, the ya (arrow) in other and an eye dead set on his target, he took a deep breath in.

"Alright the last shot today. Let's make it count."

He aimed the arrow and pulled on to the string, his eyes still fixed at the center of the target. He calmed his mind, controlled his breathing, steadied his shaking hands and then released it.

SWOOSH!

THWIT!

"Bull's eye! right in the centre. Alright, let's see this should be my 95th shot today and by the looks of it I hit 27 centers, 59 normal hits and 9 misses. Well a bit more work and I should be able to win the interschool archery competition without much problem.

Guess it is time to head home now."

He packed his bow and arrows, picked up his school bags and was just about to leave when he heard an all too familiar voice call to him from behind.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Jun! What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you idiot, what else?"

"I can see that but I mean isn't it pretty late already, shouldn't you be at home by now? It isn't really safe for students to be out this late you know. Not to mention your parents must be worried sick."

"So says the student who stays out late to practice archery. Besides I had some club activity so I was bound to be late anyways. So, I thought that since our houses are in the same direction I would wait for you to come and then go together."

"I see, thanks for coming. So how are things going in the light music club? Bet it's pretty empty without sis and the others."

"Not really, there are other members now that have joined us but still I wish I could watch Mio senpai play the bass in front of me. It's frustrating to know that she used to play in that club yet I could never use the opportunity to learn from her.

"Wow you must really admire Mio senpai a lot huh?"

"Of course! I do. Have you even seen her play the bass? The way she plays it is just way too coooool!."

"I got it, I got it ….. Jeez calm down Jun. Well anyway I have been wanting to ask you do you know how sis and her friends are doing in the tour and when will they return?"

"Well they are pretty busy but I think their concert in London yesterday was the last one so I guess they should be coming back in a day or two."

"Huh! Really man good thing you were there I wouldn't even have known otherwise. I have to hurry up and make preparations for the surprise party then. Kind of ashamed that forgot about that."

"Yup! You should be I mean what kind of brother forgets about the day when his sister returns home after such an accomplishment. You big meaniee…."

"Jeez don't rub it in and wipe that smug off your face. It was just a bit of a tough time for me you know handling the studies as well as preparing for the upcoming Archery competitions and everything. It just happens that I forgot about that while handling all those stuff. It wasn't intentional."

"Relax dude I was only kidding, I know how much you actually care about your sister and don't worry about her she is probably doing just fine. On the other hand you don't look so well, whats with all the dark circles under your eyes and those bandages in your fingers."

"Oh this, this is nothing it's just that the string of the bow kind of keeps on rubbing against the thumb when I shoot, so sometimes it's just cuts the skin a bit nothing serious."

"And the dark circles what about those?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me mister, tell me are you even getting proper sleep."

"Well...umm..about that?"

"I knew it you aren't getting enough sleep. Don't tell me you practice archery even that late at night. Seriously that would be stupid"

"What! no its nothing like that it's just that with the midterm exams coming up at around the same time as the competitions I have to give some extra time to my studies so that I make sure that even during time of the matches my academics do not suffer."

"

*sigh*

So why don't you take a little break from archery. I think you have practiced enough, everyday you keep on practicing till your fingers are covered in bandages and above that you are clearly not getting enough rest. Practice is good but too much of it will only do you harm, that's what my brother used to tell me while teaching the bass."

"Well he seems like a pretty awesome brother to have around"

"I know right, unlike a certain someone who forgot when his sister was returning."

"*sigh*

You are just not gonna let that slide are you? "

"Ha ha nope."

"Ha ha …well in a way I guess I…..I….I am scared. All the people in the club as well the school itself is kind of relying on me to win this upcoming interschool competition and at the same time my parents also want me to get decent grades in the exams which conveniently happen to be around the same time as the competition, it is just that so much happening at the same time and everyone expects so much of me that I don't want to disappoint them."

"You won't, believe in yourself as I believe in you. Besides remember when I first heard your dream of representing Japan in the Olympics Archery."

"Yes and then you laughed your ass off saying how silly it was."

"Well it was wrong of me but then again just think about it, a 13 year old saying stuff like that kind of seems farfetched. But even so since then for the past 5 years I have seen you do nothing but dedicate yourself to archery practicing day and night with utmost dedication, so that you could make your dream a reality and that is nothing short of admirable. I know that you will do just fine and if there is ever any problem you have me to help you out don't you. Not only me soon your sister and her friends will be returning home and I am sure that they would love to support you as well. So be confident okay and everything will work out fine."

"Thanks Jun you always know how to make me feel better. Honestly I don't know what I would do without you."

Hearing this made Jun blush. Luckily Satoshi did not notice it or else Jun would definitely poked his eyes out, out of embarrassment.

"Well anyway it seems we have reached my home Satoshi I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye and remember no worrying."

"Okay see you tomorrow Jun."

A few minutes later (in front of Tainaka residence)

"Well I guess she does have a point I should probably rest for today and decide tomorrow what present to give to my sister when she returns. No point in worrying anyway I have worked hard a few breaks here and there shouldn't hurt right."

END chap 1


End file.
